Aqui estoy yo
by Avalosz.Cullen
Summary: Un avión, dos personas aterrorizadas, un mismo destino… "¡Tengo miedo, Edward!" "Aquí estoy para no dejarte caer, Bella" Aquel vuelo fue el que marco sus vidas y les dio un rumbo diferente.


"Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama me pertenece y no puede ser copiada sin mi autorización"

"**Aquí estoy yo"**

_Narrador. Prov. _

Sus piernas temblaban, el sudor bañaba su frente y no se diga de sus manos, parecían una piscina plana. La muchacha de piel pálida, ojos castaños y pelo chocolate no podía dejar de moverse de un lado a otro por toda la sala de espera.

¿A que horas vino a aceptar el trabajo? ¡Oh, cuando le dijeron la cantidad de paga!. Isabella era periodista de un reconocido periódico de los Estados Unidos. Ella normalmente se ocupaba del área de literatura, esa era su pasión más grande. Pero su jefe le había ofrecido remplazar a su compañera Jessica Stanley en un evento en Miami. Al principio ella se negó, ese no era su fuerte, pero al ver la cantidad de dinero que recibiría no lo pensó ni dos veces en aceptar.

Ahora, estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto en medio aeropuerto. Era tanta su emoción de que podría juntar el dinero suficiente para ir a visitar a sus abuelos a Inglaterra que se le olvido algo de suma importancia vital:

Su fobia por los aviones y por la altura.

'_Idiota' _se regaño internamente. ¿Cómo diablos se le pudo olvidar tal cosa? Pero eso ya carecía de sentido, lo que importaba es que estaba a ¿Cuánto? ¿Minutos? De subirse al avión. Y lo pero era que no se podía echar atrás. Lo echo, echo esta y no puede ser remediado.

-El vuelo b-15 con destino a Miami acaba de abrir sus puertas, le pedimos a los pasajeros que aborden ordenadamente- sonó la voz de alguna azafata por el altavoz.

Isabella brinco en su silla y tomo aire para tranquilizarse. Cerró sus ojos y pensó que todo iba estar bien, nada pasaría. Nada como lo que les paso a sus padres. Nada… También esto podía acabar… como nada.

La castaña elimino todo pensamiento negativo y tomo su única maleta y se formo. Entrego todo sus papeles, paso a la revisión y se introdujo al túnel que la llevaría hacia su peor pesadilla…

_Mientras tanto… _

Un joven de cabellos cobres, despeinado y ojos esmeraldas – bastante guapo, por cierto- corría por las calles de Los ángeles a toda velocidad. Los taxis pasaban a su lado y ninguno era capaz de detenerse. Eso enfurecía más al pobre muchacho.

Edward Cullen tenia que llegar al aeropuerto en meno de media hora, y a como estaba de lejos… tal ves ni llegaba. Pero el tenia esperanzas, bueno, mas le valía tenerlas, si no ya se podía dar por muerto.

Edward tenia que viajar a Miami, mañana a primera hora era la boda de su hermana menor, Alice Cullen, una muchacha de veinte años – era menor por tres años- , energética como nadie imagina, muy guapa como todos los Cullen, lucia su piel pálida con su cabello negro azabache y con cada punta a un lado diferente, sus ojos ámbar era lo que mas resaltaba, no era guapa, era hermosa.

Edward era padrino de boda junto con su hermano Emmett, el mayor del trió Cullen. El debió haber salido hace dos días pero unos asuntos del trabajo lo detuvieron. Ahora tenia que correr para alcanzar su vuelo.

Después de unos largos y frustrantes minutos, Cullen atravesó la puerta del aeropuerto, apunto de golpearse con el cristal. Corrió, empujo y esquivo gente hasta llegar a la sala correspondiente. Estaban cerrando las puertas.

-¡Alto! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme abordar!- grito mientras movía sus manos.

-Lo siento, señor. Ya no podemos hacer nada-

-¡No, por favor! Mi hermana menor… va… hacer operada hoy por la tarde, ¡Me necesita!- mintió. En estos momentos agradecía que tuviera el 'don' de mentir muy bien.

-Déjeme ver que puedo hacer- dijo la azafata.

Edward espero impaciente a que la muchacha dejara de hablar por teléfono. Cuando la azafata colgó, Edward se apresuro hacia ella.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Puede abordar- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

El inmenso alivio inundo el cuerpo del oji-verde. Enseño su boleto y pasaporte y se dispuso a ingresar por el túnel.

Iba a medio camino, cuando la verdad le cayó como balde agua fría, y si que estaba fría….

¡El le temía a los aviones! ¿Cómo maldita sea se le olvido? Cuanto deseaba haber perdido este avión…

Isabella estaba más que nerviosa, no entendía por que el avión se estaba retrasando. ¡¿Es que acaso tenía una falla!. ¡Claro, de seguro era eso! Y nadie quería decir nada. De segurito, el dolor en su pecho era un mal presentimiento o un inicio de infarto…

Sintió como alguien se sentaba en el asiento de su lado. Se volteo a ver a su nuevo acompañante y nunca pensó que seria un… ángel. Por lo menos eso pensó Bella.

-Hola- saludo Edward con voz suave.

Bella se olvido como respirar ante tal hermosura. Por un momento pensó que el avión había caído y ahora ella estaba entrando al mismísimo cielo. Y Edward no se quedaba atrás, su mente estaba atestada de diferentes calificativos: '_Hermosa, perfecta, divina, diosa'. _

-Erm, ¿Hola?- contesto nerviosa, y no por el avión.

Edward sonrió y le extendió la mano.

-Edward Cullen, un gusto en conocerte- la castaña tomo su mano y algo recorrió su cuerpo.

-Bella Swan, encantada-

El aviso de que estaban por despejar resonó en todo el avión. Bella sonrió nerviosamente y se volteo hacia el ventanal. Le "gustaba" ver hacia fuera. Era masoquista, lo admitía. Edward simplemente suspiro y se persigno.

-¿Trabajo?- pregunto Edward tratando de entablar conversación.

-¿Ah? Si, cubrir un evento-

-¿Algún artista?-

-No, la boda de una diseñadora-

-¿Puedo saber de quien se trata?-

-Alice Cullen… espera ¿no eras tú Cullen?- la confusión sonó fuerte y clara en la pregunta de Isabella.

-Si, es mi hermana-

-Oh, supongo que vas para su boda…-

-Exactamente. Al parecer nos volveremos a encontrar-

-Al parecer….- susurro Bella sintiendo como el avión empezaba a subir.

Tomo una revista que descansaba en la bolsa del asiento de adelante y la empezó a hojear, tratando de leer algo. Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba leyendo nada, bufo y la dejo de nuevo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Edward notablemente preocupado por la dama.

-Si, solo algo de mareo-

-¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua?-

-No, no. Estoy bien, gracias- dijo con una sonrisa. Tomo aire y recostó la cabeza contra la ventana y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

No entendía por que la preocupación de Edward por ella la hacia tan feliz. Era mas que obvio que el muchacho le había gustado, pero nada mas hasta ahí. Le parecía guapo, educado, amable, generoso y muy, muy lindo. _"¿No que el amor a primera vista no existía? ¡Deja de pensar idioteces!" _

Mientras que la pobre muchacha peleaba con ella misma, Edward solo divagaba por su mente.

Ya se imaginaba en la playa, el sol quemando _sus _pieles, el viento jugando con _sus _cabellos y el agua salada bañándolos. Que perfecto seria eso. Pero no, todavía faltaba aproximadamente unas seis horas para llegar hasta la rica playa y tal vez miles de años para que fuera perfecto.

¿Con que lo había embrujado Isabella Swan? Durante toda su vida había conocido a miles de mujeres, la mayoría hermosas. Pero ninguna se comparaba con la chica que tenia a su lado. Bella tenía una hermosura incomparable, era algo… natural. Y a el le encantaba.

Apenas termino el despegue y el avión tuvo algo de estabilidad, Edward empezó a conversar con Bella, quien estaba mas calmada. Platicaron de todo, de sus gustos, sus proyectos, sus carreras hasta de sus familias.

Las seis horas pasaron como agua. Bella ya casi ni se acordaba donde estaba. Edward la estaba volviendo loca, y ese sentimiento era mutuo. Pero claro, no todo es felicidad, la hora del aterrizaje tenia que llegar.

Esta era la parte que mas les atemorizaba a los dos. Bella les tenía un gran terror gracias a que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión y fue por que en el aterrizaje las llantas no bajaron a tiempo, según se habían atorado. Su peor pesadilla es que sucediera lo mismo.

En cambio, Edward le temía por que… nunca lo ha averiguado. Supone que viene con ese miedo desde el nacimiento. Apenas Bella escucho el aviso del aterrizaje y que para acabarla había mal tiempo en Miami, la respiración empezó a faltarle y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-¿Estas bien? Estas pálida y te aferras al cinturón como si de eso dependiera tu vida- dijo Edward poniendo una de sus manos arriba de las de Bella y abriéndolas con cuidado.

"_¡De eso depende!" _pensó Isabella ante la ultima frase de Edward. Ante su tacto, la castaña se tranquilizo un poco.

-Le tengo algo de… miedo al aterrizaje-

-Oh- dijo Edward simplemente.

Isabella se desilusiono un poco al ver que Cullen no mostro preocupación. Mientras Edward por dentro se estaba mas que muriendo, por el miedo y por no saber si decirle o no a la castaña de su fobia. Pensaba que si se lo decía quedaría como un pobre niñato temeroso, y si no, podría llegar a morirse con el miedo guardado. Sin duda, difícil decisión.

Isabella miraba por el ventanal mientras el avión bajaba más cada vez. Su corazón empezó a alocarse cuando vio que debajo de ellos había una gran y gruesa cama de nubes grises. Si era cierto que el clima estaba horrible.

La muchacha empezó a golpear el hombro de Edward con más fuerza cada vez.

-Edward… ¡Edward!-

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo preocupado al ver que la castaña no desviaba la mirada del ventanal.

-Mira, abajo no se ve nada, esta cubierto- dijo señalando la cama de nubes. Eso basto para que Edward se desesperara mas al ver como se acercaban a _eso _y que a fuerzas tendrían que pasarlas.

-T-tranquila, solo son… nubes cargadas de mucha turbulencia- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Isabella lo volteo a ver con una mirada aniquiladora, de esas que te pueden mostrar claramente como vas a morir dolorosamente.

-Gracias, no ayudes mucho- refunfuño aferrándose al asiento.

-¡Lo siento, también tengo miedo!- grito desesperado.

Entonces, miles de miradas se posaron en el. Había gritado muy fuerte, y digamos que esas palabras salgan de la boca de un hombre tan… masculino como Edward era una gran sorpresa.

Isabella lo volteo a ver con una ceja levantada y se empezó a reír como loca. Edward la miro y se volteo enfurruñado.

¿Se estaba riendo de el? ¡El no se había reído de ella!

-E-edward…- decía Bella entre ataques de risa.

Fueron como tres minutos los que Bella tardo en recuperarse y tomar un poco de aire. Aunque algunas risitas seguían saliendo de su boca, logro hablar claro.

-Lo siento-

-Como sea- respondió Edward enojado sin voltear a verla.

En ese momento Isabella se sintió pésimo. En esas seis horas que había pasado a lado de Edward ya tenia un enorme afecto hacia el y el que se hubiese enojado le dolía como una bofetada.

-No me reía de ti, Edward-

-¿De quien, entonces?-

-De nosotros. ¿No es chistoso? Estamos sentados juntos y los dos le tenemos miedo a los aterrizajes. ¿Te imaginas a nosotros dos gritando como locos?-

Edward lo pensó y en verdad una imagen demasiado chistosa se formo en su mente haciéndolo reír contagiando a Bella que volvió con sus ataques de risas que más bien parecían epilépticos.

Un movimiento brusco del avión hizo que los dos pararan de reír y se tensaran. Isabella ahogo un grito cuando vio como alrededor del avión lo único que se veía era una gruesa capa negra que nublaba cualquier rayo de sol.

-¡Dios, no se ve nada! ¿Cómo van a ver los pilotos?-

Edward oculto una risa con tos.

-Bells, los pilotos se basan en un radar-

-¡Aun así! ¡Moriremos, Edward!-

Las palabras de Bella solo ponían a Edward más nervioso. Este levanto el antebrazo que separaba a los dos asientos y se acerco a Bella para abrazarla.

-Tranquila, no digas esas cosas. Estaremos bien-

-Tengo mucho miedo-

Las lágrimas no tardaron en mojar las mejillas sonrojadas de Bella. Al ver eso, Edward se preocupo y la abrazo más fuerte contra su pecho, secando con su dedo algunas lágrimas.

-No llores, Bells. Por favor, no llores- le suplico besando su mejilla.

Edward se había olvidado de su propio miedo y se preocupo por calmar el de Bella, de mitigar ese malestar que ella sentía. No quería que Bella sufriera, por que si ella sufría, el también lo hacia.

Isabella se fue calmando poco a poco. Recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de Edward y cerro los ojos mientras este le acariciaba el pelo con ternura.

De un momento a otro, las luces del avión se apagaron completamente, solo quedaba una leve luz que alumbraba el pasillo.

-¡Edward!- chillo Bella saltando sobre su asiento.

El temor los alcanzo a ambos pero Edward logro disimularlo y abrazo a Bella que se movía como loca sobre su asiento.

-¡Lo sabia, lo sabia! ¡No quiero morir, Edward, no aun! Aun no me caso ni tengo hijos, Edward, mi familia, mis abuelos, no podre decirles cuanto los amos ni decirles adiós. ¡Tu hermana, Edward es su boda!- sollozaba mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

-Bella, tranquilízate. ¡No va a pasar nada! ¡¿Me entiendes! ¡Nada!-

El cuerpo de Isabella se convulsionaba y su rostro estaba pálido y frio.

-¡No! Yo lo presentía, Edward, yo sabia que no debía subirme a este avión. ¡Dios mío, Edward! ¿Cuándo tome este trabajo? No…-

Una azafata se acerco tambaleando y le susurro a Edward que por favor calmara a su novia que estaba alterando a los demás pasajeros.

Edward asintió y tomo a Bella del rostro para que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

-Escúchame, Isabella, no va a pasar nada. Llegaremos a Miami y nos iremos juntos a la boda de mi hermana, tomaras las fotos y el reportaje, luego te invitare a cenar y nos regresaremos juntos ¿Ok?-

-No, Edward, se acabò. No llegaremos, lo presiento…-

Otra vez Bella volvió a hablar desesperadamente entre gritos y sollozos. Cada vez Edward se sentía peor por no poderla tranquilizar. Una idea le cruzo rápida por la mente.

En un momento en que Bella volteo a verlo, Edward la tomo por la cintura y pego tierna pero desesperadamente sus labios contra los de ella, callando sus gritos y sollozos.

Un hermoso placer les recorrió el cuerpo y todo su alrededor desapareció, solo estaban ellos dos envueltos en un globo de placer y amor. Si, amor.

El avión termino de descender en el aeropuerto de Miami y los dos seguían unidos. La voz por el altavoz los interrumpió.

Se separaron lentamente y pegaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos.

-Cuando bajemos, no te vallas por favor- dijo Bella.

-Iremos a la fiesta juntos…-

-Cuando acabe la fiesta, tampoco, cuando regresemos sigue a mi lado, te lo suplico. No me dejes nunca, Edward-

-Estaré ahí, Bells. No me iré hasta que tú me lo pidas. Siempre tendrás mi mano para sostenerte y te aseguro que nunca te dejara caer. Te quiero-

Se volvieron a unir en un beso igual de mágico pero mas corto. Tomaron sus bolsos de mano y bajaron del avión agarrados de la mano.

-Voy por las maletas, amor- dijo Edward soltando la mano de Bella.

Isabella se quedo ahí parada pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Amaba a Edward, lo amo en tan solo seis horas y lo amaría hasta que muriera.

Los minutos pasaron y Edward no regresaba, la gente de su vuelo empezaba a retirarse y ella seguía ahí sola.

-¿Edward?- dijo Bella caminando un poco.

-_Aquí estoy_, mi amor- respondió esa voz detrás de ella.

Se volteo y sonrió feliz tirándose a los brazos de Edward que la recibieron abiertos.

-Me asuste al no verte regresar- confeso bajando la cabeza.

-Nunca te dejare, Isabella. Aquí estaré siempre-

-Te amo- le dijo besándolo con pasión.

**-Cuatro años después- **

Bella se encogió de dolor mientras se tomaba el estomago y gemía.

-¡Apúrense!- grito Bella a sus amigos.

Emmett, el cuñado de Bella tomo a Isabella entre sus brazos y corrió hacia el auto a toda prisa con su esposa corriendo con maleta y pañalera detrás de el.

Metieron a Bella en el asiento trasero y aceleraron hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegaron al hospital los médicos tomaron a Bella y la llevaron al quirófano para empezar con los labores de partos.

-¡Puja, Bella! ¡Si se puede! ¡Ahí viene!- la alentaban los doctores.

Pero ella necesitaba a alguien, a su apoyo. ¿Dónde estaba aquella mano que le había prometido la sostendría en cualquier momento?

Cuando Bella rompió fuentes, Edward estaba trabajando pero durante el camino Rosalie le había avisado así que ahora venia como desquiciado hacia el hospital para apoyar a su esposa.

-¡EDWARD!- grito Bella cuando el dolor se volvió insoportable.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe y un Edward alterado entro corriendo hacia su esposa para sostener su mano.

-_Aquí estoy,_ amor. _Aquí estoy_- susurro con una sonrisa.

Bella sonrió y recordó aquella tarde en el avión que la guio a la vida que siempre soñó.

Un llanto inundo la habitación. Bella volteo a ver a Edward entre lágrimas y sonrió enormemente.

Si, ahí estaba el. Ahí estaría siempre…

**The End. **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Se baso en una experiencia personal. Bueno, solo lo del avión, yo iba con mis padres xD ya desearía haber estado con un Edward (cjs)**

**¡¿Ya vieron Eclipse! Oh esta tan hermosa! Yo creo que ha sido la mejor hasta ahorita. =)**

**Criticas, quejas, felicitaciones, comentarios, consejos, etc .. déjenlos en un:**

**¡REVIEWSS! **

**K&H **


End file.
